


Questions

by sakuracstark



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Contest Entry, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Possession, Post-Possession, Poveglia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Title in the WorksI don't own Ghost AdventuresSome places are from the show, some from other shows, some I make up





	Questions

I sigh as I sit back in my desk chair. I have a small office that contains a modern white desk, a black dresser, a small white shelf of notebooks, both used and unused, and a modern desk chair, that I use for preparing for the evenings when I perform. I'm a freelancer of sorts with one small stable job. I work at a club in downtown Vegas called the Alpha, I'm a dancer and also a musician. Some nights I sing, some nights I dance, and some nights, I'm a party girl. Party girls are paid to have fun and get the crowd riled up, our job is to make sure everyone is having fun, or at least try to keep it that way. I'm currently trying to plan my set for the following evening, when I'm supposed to do a full set; singing and dancing. It's stressful to say the least. You might think it wouldn't be hard at all, just pick a song and sing it, but it's more than that. I have to captivate and keep the attention of a crowd and make sure I'm still staying within my bounds of an employee. I run my hand through my bright red hair. I'm feeling more playful but I'm also hesitant, I know my friend has extensive plans for me afterwards for my birthday and I'm not wanting to get too excited. I look over at the playlist I have for the DJ for before I start my set.

Buy U a Drink (Shawty Snappin') - T-Pain, Yung Joc

Say Aah - Trey Songz

Down On Me - Jeremih

Cockiness (Love It) - Rihanna

BedRock - Young Money

Bottoms Up - Trey Songz

Rude Boy - Rihanna

I'm not too worried about having enough songs as I usually just give him a short list and let him take the mood from there and give it a fresh twist. Besides the fact that it isn't even my job. I glance to the scarce list of songs I want to perform.

Partition - Beyonce

Did I - Kehlani

I smirk to myself and add a few more, fuck it, I'll have fun with it.

Side to Side - Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj

Drunk In Love - Beyonce

Emergency - Icona Pop

Pretty Girl Rock - Keri Hilson

Savage - Wethan

I decide to leave it at that and let the rest just come to me in the moment. I usually don't do that but I don't see this list getting any longer anytime soon. My thoughts of tomorrow interrupted by a knock on my door. My best friend pokes her head in.

"Hey girl, I got your birthday surprise for ya early, get ready we gon' stay here tonight" she says before disappearing behind a suddenly shut door. 

I sigh and turn over to the dresser and grab an outfit and change quickly before heading out to the slowly filling club. I see my friend next to a group of guys that look kinda familiar. I walk over and she grins at me with her green bright, excited eyes. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233805921)

"Hey V" she greets before turning to the guys next her, watching us. I look them over in surprise. "So, I honestly wasn't sure how to outdo myself this year, but oh my god. I was listening to the radio a while back and there was this contest, I won" she smirks at me, I raise a brow.

"And what does that have to do with the Ghost Adventures crew Mads" I ask Madison with sudden unease, she seems to smirk even wider.

"I was getting there" she snaps, a predatory look in her eyes and baring her teeth at me threateningly, I roll my eyes. "There was a contest for a person to win a temporary position on their team, for a month if they have the skill"

"You're kidding me" I say dryly, looking at them again, they're all watching me for a reaction. "And let me guess, this is my birthday present"

"You don't like it" she states, glaring at me, I wince.

"Not that I don't like it, I'm intrigued, but I'm curious as to why you'd go so far as to win this for me" I ask, not entirely sure what's going on.

"Oh please, you've watched every episode... Multiple times. There has to be some interest there" she states, I laugh.

"Ok you got me, I didn't honestly think you'd do this" I admit with an embarrassed grin.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you" she states seriously, I smirk. 

"And I the same" I turn to the silent guys. "Hi, I'm Veronika" I introduce myself.

"I'm sure you know who we are then" Billy says teasingly, I laugh.

"So how does this work exactly" I ask, a person I don't recognize from beside Zac holds out their hand, I shake it.

"I'm Sarah West, I work with The Travel Channel" she introduces, I nod. "Do you know much about the paranormal field"

I glance at Madison with a smirk, she smothers a laugh. "Yes, I do" I finally say, looking back at Sarah. "You could say I'm a well of knowledge on the subject"

"Your friend here says you've seen a lot of the episodes-" she starts, I interrupt her.

"All of them"

She gulps, "Seen all of them" she corrects, "do you understand how all the tools that they use work" 

"Yes, I've used high quality video cameras, EMF detectors, REM pods, voice recorders, the like" I explain, she looks somewhat impressed, "I've also used Spirit Boxes, radios, and even a few experimental things that may or may not enter the paranormal field soon" 

"I'm impressed, have you ever investigated a location" she asks, narrowing her eyes slightly, looking for any reason that I might not be prepared for this.

"Yes I have, in face I have a few possible locations of places I've been and places I want to go" I admit.

"Would you be prepared to go somewhere like Povaglia" she asks, the team behind her look pissed, I laugh before looking her directly in the eye.

"I'd love to go someplace like Povaglia" I grin, all teeth, she shudders before composing herself and holds out a thick clipboard with a bunch of forms to fill out.

"Welcome to the Ghost Adventures team" she states. I read over the forms with a quick glance, before signing all the forms. "You need to read over them first" 

"I can read over 200,000 words a minute" I mutter, before signing the last form, I look up at her as I hand her back the forms. "Would you like me to repeat the forms word for word" I ask, Madison laughs.

"You leave for Povaglia tomorrow, all of you" she states, taking the forms, before straightening her skirt and walking away.

"You guys ready for this" I ask, they all look at each other and shrug.

"Don't have much of a choice" Zac says, I feel slightly bad for making them go back there, but shake it off when I remember I wanted to go there.

"I'll take care of tomorrow" Madison says, I smile thankfully at her. She walks towards the offices to explain this all to my boss.

"I can't believe they want you to go there for your first lockdown" Billy says in shock, I grin.

"They want you there too" I remind him, he pales a little. 

"Why would you want to go there if you've seen the episode" Aaron asks, I shrug.

"Morbid curiosity and the lack of fear. I don't really get scared" I shrug. "But don't worry, I'll protect you Aaron" 

"Thanks" he drawls, the others look amused.

"Anyways, I should go pack, you have my number" I ask, they nod, so I leave.


End file.
